Many electronic devices such as mobile phones have illuminated regions such as keypads. These regions are often illuminated by an electroluminescent (EL) panel that actively lights up across its surface when an electric current is passed through it. For example, a keypad having partially transparent graphics or icons may be placed above the EL panel so that the icons are illuminated by the EL panel underneath.
In devices having multiple regions to be independently illuminated, each region is typically illuminated by a separate EL panel. However, the EL panels have non-illuminating strips along the edges allowing for electrical connections. These non-illuminating strips prevent adjacent regions from being placed in close proximity. Furthermore, each EL panel is powered by a high voltage driver, so each independently illuminated region requires an additional high voltage driver, increasing the cost, complexity and size of an electronic device.